


Soup, Sex, & Skyscrapers

by ColdCombatant



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Music, Cute Ending, Diners, Holidays, Humor, Inspired by Music, M/M, Manhattan, New York City, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 03:04:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdCombatant/pseuds/ColdCombatant
Summary: "Just hear those sleigh bells jingle-ing ring ting tingle-ing too. Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you."





	Soup, Sex, & Skyscrapers

  
It was a typical winter in Manhattan. Cold, crowded, and filled with chaos -the beautiful triple C. Holiday season never failed to bring tourists, tourists meant more people, and with more people always came more problems. Well, most of the time anyway. For a teensy-weensy diner smashed in-between a bakery and pawn shop, that mean't more business. Though, it wasn't like they had much of that to begin with anyways.  
  
Naruto had tried a thousand and one times to convince Jiraiya to relocate the diner to a more suitable spot. The old man however, refused each time, claiming that _'business would boom'_ someday, sooner than later. It wasn't as if they were on the verge of foreclosure by bankruptcy or anything drastic like that, but the amount of costumers they saw weekly would surely double at the _least_ if the old goon would just agree to move dammit.   
  
Honestly, nobody wanted to walk down a narrow road that was primarily surrounded by old abandoned brick buildings with broken windows. They weren't even settled on the bad side of the city either, it's just the relatively empty street littered with graffiti seemed like more of a sketchy alleyway that someone would likely get robbed in than anything else. That being said, the patrons that did happen to eat at Jiraiya's diner who weren't the owners of shops nearby consisted of some not-so-friendly people.  
  
Luckily, that was never Naruto's problem. Since the old man decided to have the diner open 24 hours, he found himself doing the early morning shifts instead. No one else volunteered to do it, so Naruto offered without a second thought. He really didn't mind staying up late, and the fact that he still got paid the same amount of money only to deal with _less_ people and have the diner practically all to himself made work that much more enjoyable.   
  
Naruto could take his time cleaning, blast music, and watch tv every single week, who the hell  _wouldn't_ want to do that and get paid? Aside from the few stray customers here and there searching for a midnight snack or a quiet place to chill, he was alone. Of course, with that freedom also came boredom. Naruto -being the openly social butterfly he was- always sought to make some night-owl friends in that small bunch.  
  
As expected, almost none of them returned his friendly behavior. If he wasn't told to piss off and go fetch a basket of fries, it was a weirdo asking for a quick fuck in the employee lounge. Be that a man or a woman, the question popped up more frequently than the twenty year old would've liked. He would've been less mad, had they have taken on a more charming approach. Let's just say, if one of those people ordered a second serving of anything, their food would have a nice trip to the kitchen floor before being served with a wide smile.  
  
Though the diner wasn't located in an area where crime was frequent, even Naruto took his precautions. He was sure to have an extra security monitor in the kitchen, keeping eyes in the common area at all times while he was away preparing food just in case some moron was feeling froggy and decided to leap the goddamn counter for whatever reason. As a last resort, Naruto kept a SIG Sauer P226 hidden directly next to the cash register.  
  
Naruto was never forced to use his nine-millimeter, but if it boiled down to it, he was certain his bi-weekly practices at the shooting range would pay off if the circumstances called for it. Normally, the little bell attached to the front door alerted him of any new arrivals, but Naruto was too focused on setting up Christmas lights while singing - _terribly-_ some holiday tunes to notice a new face had walked in.  
  
_"Just hear those sleigh bells jingle-ing, ring ting tingle-ing toooooo. Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with youuuuuuu."_  
  
He stood on two stools, a bunch of tacks shoved in the front pocket of his Rudolph the red nose reindeer apron. Naruto held the lights in place with one hand while his other reached for the tacks, carefully sticking the small pointy object into the wall and hung the red lights from them in a snake-like swerve. He remained blissfully unaware of the figure walking slowly up behind him until said person cleared their throat.  
  
_"Outside the snow is falling and friends are calling 'Yoo Hoo.' Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with y-"_  
  
"Ahem."  
  
" _-ouuu-_ ahh!"  
  
Naruto quickly whipped around at the second voice, his eyes widening as he then lost his balance. His arms flailed, swinging wildly in the air to grab onto whatever they could -which happened to be the Christmas lights he had spent the last half an hour setting up. Naruto toppled over onto the floor with a loud crash, dragging the lights with him in a heap of tangled wires and limbs.  
  
"Ouch.." He groaned, rubbing his side.  
  
Naruto's gaze then dragged up a black wool button-up faux jacket to glare at the person who had startled him. The man's features were partially hidden by his thick scarf which covered his face from the nose down. All Naruto could see was a pair of piercing grey eyes -one of which had a scar running vertical that caused a tiny section of the other's eyebrow to be missing.  
  
Underneath the jacket's fur hood he could also make out a full head of spiky silver hair, which was odd. Even though this fellow's face was mostly concealed, Naruto could still tell he was not at all old enough to have hair that color. Only then did he realize how stupid he must've looked sitting on his ass, one leg propped up on a fallen stool with his head tilted back as he gawked at the customer. From the looks of it, the man planned on standing there and staring right back at him until he moved.  
  
Naruto scoffed. _Rude._ The guy at the _least_ could've offered to help him up, after all _he_ was the one who scared him. Naruto untangled himself from the Christmas lights with a bit of struggle, pushing himself to his feet and fixed the knocked over stools while muttering under his breath to hide his embarrassment. Naruto did his best to ignore those scrutinizing slate colored eyes that watched his every move, but he couldn't help feeling slightly exposed as he bent over to pick up the dropped tacks scattered on the floor.  
  
He paused once noticing one of the tacks had fallen right between the other man's shoes. Naruto stared at the single tack for quite some time, debating if he should just leave it there with the slim chance the guy might step on it. Naruto then remembered that they were especially low on tacks, and if he wanted to successfully finish setting up the Christmas lights later today he needed every last one of them.  
  
Naruto slowly walked forwards, vaguely aware of how hard his heart was thudding in his chest. He crouched down, swiftly snagging up the tack and moved back to his full height before he could take notice of how his face had leaned dangerously close to the other man's crotch during that moment. Naruto stood directly in front of the other, just then realizing how tall the guy was, noting how he was eye-level with where the man's nose poked out from underneath the scarf.  
  
He then turned on his heel, stomping around to the other side of the counter, slamming his palms down on the wooden surface with a loud slap. Naruto frowned at the silver haired man who continued to stand in the same spot he had been five minutes ago. They locked eyes for a long moment before Naruto finally gave in with a huff. Great, another weirdo.  
  
"How may I help you?" Naruto asked over-politely, unable to control the attitude seeping into his voice.  
  
The other's gaze then briefly scanned around the diner before he walked up to the counter, sitting on one of the many stools while peering up at the menu positioned above them. Naruto's frown turned into a glare as the seconds ticked on into minutes. The menu wasn't that large, he couldn't possibly take this long to order. He began tapping his foot on the tile floor, growing evermore impatient while the odd man took his sweet time.  
  
"Any day now." He muttered quietly under his breath.  
  
Grey eyes snapped over in his direction for a fraction of a second before returning back to menu.  
  
Naruto sighed. "Well guy, if you ain't gonna order nothin'... I'll just go back to hanging up the Christmas lights."  
  
He took a couple of steps towards the opening on the side of the counter, looking back at the silver haired man who still stared up at the writing. "The Christmas lights that _you_ made me pull down." Naruto added, still salty over the whole ordeal.  
  
Still met with silence, Naruto rolled his eyes and took one step past the counter's exit before he was stopped in his tracks by a low voice.  
  
"I'll have the french onion soup."  
  
Naruto turned, fixing his gaze on the other man who now settled his sharp eyes on him. Who the fuck ordered soup at three-something in the morning of _all_ things?  
  
"Will that be for here or to go?" He asked roboticly.  
  
"Here."  
  
Naruto ignored how the man's infuriatingly smooth voice poured over him like melted chocolate.  
  
"Comin' right up." He announced, retreating to the kitchen.  
  
Although he was still pissy from the entire situation earlier, Naruto could not put any of his anger into making the dish. He thoroughly enjoyed cooking, and soup happened to be one of his favorite things to make. He also received a lot of good reviews from customers who ordered it. Unfortunately, most people wanted a burger and fries now days. Naruto found himself humming contently while preparing the soup, taking a few glances at the security monitor to see the other man waiting patiently with his elbows on the counter top.  
  
Around fifteen minutes later, Naruto pushed the swinging doors to the kitchen open with his shoulder. The fresh soup in a curvy white bowl with a slice of french baguette bread leaning against the side was held in one of his hands on a plate. He carefully set the dish down in front of the silver haired fellow, grinning despite his previous irritation. The man took a glance down at the steaming food, then back up at him slowly.  
  
"You.. gonna try it?" Naruto asked almost shyly, rolling back and forth on his heels and toes.  
  
It took him longer than he would've liked to notice the problem. "Oh. Spoon. Right. That might be helpful, y'know?"  
  
Quickly turning away and cursing at himself, Naruto scurried back into the kitchen to retrieve a spoon neatly wrapped in a napkin. Naruto pushed past the swinging doors a second time, the obnoxious clacking noise of silverware hitting the floor filling the room as the spoon he held in his hand suddenly went slack before falling altogether. The silver haired man had taken off his coat and scarf, and what remained underneath left Naruto deadpanning with his mouth open.  
  
One moment, there was a quiet and somewhat mysterious fellow sitting at the counter, and now there was a fucking Greek god in his place. An absolutely flawless pale face, subtle yet sharp cheekbones, kissable pink lips, all framed by a sculpted jawline which descended down towards a lean neck that practically screamed at anyone to mark the ivory surface with their teeth.  
  
Naruto suddenly felt very, _very_ nervous once that specimen of perfection looked at him again, a shapely silver brow arching upwards in silent questioning.  
  
"I.." He then retreated back to the kitchen for a third time, disregarding the spoon he left on the floor in the other room. Smooth. Naruto drew in a deep breath, taking a small pinch at the flesh of his forearm to assure he was still awake and hadn't fallen asleep on the job. That guy had no business looking that good. Who the hell was he? Just your everyday random, most fuckable thing on two legs, ordering soup at three in the fucking morning.  
  
Mentally preparing his eyes for another orgasm, Naruto grabbed a clean spoon and tried again. He slowly walked out into the common area once more, setting the item down next to the bowl of soup while standing awkwardly.  
  
"Heh, sorry about that." Naruto offered a sheepish grin, rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
The other simply hummed, reaching forward to grab the spoon and began unwrapping it from the napkin. Naruto's eyes took in everything they could. He didn't notice before, but there was one little flat mole on the left side of the man's chin. The beauty mark was quite profound in contrast to his lighter complexion, but it seemed to only add to his overwhelming attractiveness.  
  
His gaze declined further, the snug-fit black long sleeved top the silver haired man wore had a low collar, exposing the sculpted hollow dips of his collarbones. Naruto ceased his borderline creepy staring and lifted his eyes, watching the other gently blow on the small portion of his soup he scooped with his spoon. He fidgeted when those rosy lips parted, waiting in anticipation while the man swallowed his food.  
  
Naruto lost all the breath in his body when those chrome iris's elevated to meet his own, and a pink tongue swiped past parted lips to catch a stray droplet of the soup.  
  
"You like it?" Naruto asked, almost cringing at how pitiful his voice sounded just then.  
  
It was faint, but definitely there. A minuscule tug at one corner of the others lip had gradually formed into a lazy, crooked smirk. The expression went straight to his groin for reasons unknown. The angel or devil of a man made a small low noise that Naruto had to assume was agreement as he lowered his skull for another sip at his soup.  
  
"Good." He chuckled nervously, hurriedly turning in the other direction while pretending to occupy himself with cleaning things nearby.  
  
Naruto wanted to attempt conversation like he normally did with other patrons, but for the first time in his life he found himself at a loss for words. Aside from the radio faintly playing in the background and the noise of the outside world, it was quiet. Here and there, small tinks from the mans spoon clacking against his bowl was heard, but neither spoke up for a long time.  
  
"So," Naruto began, eventually caving into the unbearable quietness. "What brings you here? I mean- at three somethin' in the morning.. eating soup.. heh."   
  
"I've passed by this place more than once." The mysterious fellow replied without looking at him, ripping a small portion of his bread and popping it into his mouth. Naruto never thought someone could look so captivating while eating until now. That didn't quite answer his question, but he was also mildly surprised he got an answer at all, the other man didn't seem like the talkative type from what he could tell.  
  
"Oh?" He asked, a grin etching across his features. "And what made you finally decide to stroll in?"  
  
The other man set down his bread, half-lidded grey's calmly peering up from his food. "You."  
  
Naruto's heart skipped a beat -or seven- in his chest. "M-me?" He stammered, eyes widening.  
  
"Mhm. I heard you make a nice soup. I have yet to be disappointed."  
  
"Ah- uh, thank you." Naruto could feel his cheeks beginning to heat up and he averted his gaze away from those handsome pale features. "Sorry for my attitude earlier, that wasn't very good Holiday spirit, I was just mad about the lights."  
  
The other simply hummed again, finishing up his soup. Naruto tried not to appear disappointed when the silver haired man began slipping back on his jacket, pulling out his wallet from one of the deep pockets.  
  
"Your total is eight ninety-nine. Cash or card?"  
  
"Cash."  
  
Naruto nodded, leaning over the counter to take the others dishes. He walked into the kitchen, setting the items down into the empty sink. When he returned, the diner was completely empty once again, not a trace that another person had been there aside from one thing. Naruto blinked a couple of times, looking down to see a crisp twenty dollar bill laying on the wooden surface of the counter. Just like that, the man was gone, living up to his mysterious title without so much as a name.  
  
Naruto slid the money off the counter, looking at it in the palm of his hand. He rarely received tips at the early hours of the morning, let alone one as large as this. Naruto then lifted his gaze, staring at the front door.   
  
Who was that man?  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Exactly one week had passed. Every early morning shift at precisely three fifteen, Naruto constantly peered out the window for a silver head of hair or anticipated the welcome bell jingle of the front door. He didn't know why he was so drawn to the odd fellow, but he knew he _needed_ to see him again. Naruto would never live with himself if the man was only visiting once and he didn't even get his first name.  
  
By now, all the holiday decorations were set up, so aside from cleaning or watching tv, Naruto found nothing to do in his free time except wait. So wait he did. After four days, he let his better judgement set in and decided laying eyes upon something so heavenly only happened once in a lifetime. Naruto finished sweeping the kitchen, doing a little mock-partner dance with the broomstick to an upbeat song playing on the radio before pushing past the swinging doors back out into the common area.  
  
Naruto gasped as he was greeted with a pair of familiar deep grey eyes. He couldn't figure out why the surge of delight his body felt once seeing the mystery man once again. Perhaps it was because he needed proof that this fellow, was in fact real and not a part of his imagination. _Touching_ said man would further confirm it, but that was out of the question.   
  
"Lemme' guess." Naruto began, a grin appearing on his face as he set the broom aside. "French onion soup?"  
  
"You got it." The other man replied, a small upturn of his rosy lips along with faint curves at his eyes seemed to be his version of a smile. Naruto fought the urge to dive across the counter top right then and there.   
  
"And a name for the order?" He questioned, his tongue dragging across his lips to dampen their dry surface. Naruto knew good and well the guy was the only damn customer and there was absolutely no need for a name, but it was a good excuse on his part.  
  
There was a small moment of which Naruto didn't miss that the mysterious man's line of vision dropped to his mouth before flicking back up.  
  
"Kakashi." _  
_  
"Well, _Kakashi,_ your order will be right up." Naruto smiled, turning back towards the kitchen.  
  
The entire duration of which he prepared Kakashi's soup, Naruto couldn't help but feel slightly giddy. Even though he had learned Kakashi's first name, the man was still quite mysterious in many aspects. Not just the fact that he was a stranger, but his very presence and aura was simply exhilarating, Naruto couldn't quite put it into words. He thanked whatever gods there were that had blessed him with the opportunity to watch the silver haired beauty eat for a second time.  
  
"You remembered the spoon this time." Kakashi said, a tiny smirk curving the corners of his lips.  
  
Naruto blushed furiously, turning his attention elsewhere to hide his face, though he couldn't stop moving every few seconds to steal glances at the handsome man. The subtle _'o'_ form of which Kakashi's lips took before he gently blew on the hot liquid and let it slip past his parted lips was nothing short of food and porn mixed together. Naruto's eyes trailed over the exposed flesh of the mans arms, Kakashi's dark t-shirt left him with a perfect view of sculpted ivory limbs, muscle definition rolling gracefully beneath milky skin.  
  
"What do you do?" Naruto found himself asking, peering over his shoulder from wiping down glasses with a rag.  
  
Stunning chrome eyes flicked up from their meal, steadily meeting his gaze with a hint of surprise as if the question was unexpected. "I'm an architect."  
  
Naruto set down the glasses, slinging the small towel over his shoulder as he leaned against the counter near the other. He arched a golden brow, giving Kakashi a quick, obvious up-down with his eyes. "Really?"  
  
"Mm." Kakashi took another sip of his soup.  
  
"Huh. I would've never guessed."  
  
That was in fact, true. When Naruto thought of architects, he imagined a bunch of old guys with receding hairlines in suits sitting in offices scattered with blueprints, ordering around construction workers, _not_ a tall and devilishly handsome man, eating soup at three in the morning. From his knowledge, architects also got paid a decent amount of money, so of all places to get some soup in the early hours of the morning, it just _had_ to be a generic diner located on a sketchy-looking but relatively empty street.  
  
"You from here? I'm not pickin' up any accent." Naruto continued, intent on keeping the conversation going even if it was mostly one-sided.  
  
"Europe." Kakashi answered, a groomed silver brow curving upwards. "Yourself?"  
  
Naruto felt his face shift into a grin, pleased at the fact he wasn't the only one asking questions. "Brooklyn, born and raised. Moved to Manhattan right after high school with my godfather to open the diner. Been going strong for two years.. well, strong-ish." He chuckled.  
  
"How long do you plan to work here?" Kakashi asked.  
  
Naruto blinked a couple of times. He hadn't really given that much thought. He loved helping out old man Jiraiya, as annoying and stubborn as he was, but he also couldn't see himself working here forever. He wanted to go bigger _-better._ Eventually, he shrugged a shoulder, offering up a lopsided grin. "Who knows. I'm only twenty, I gotta' few years to think it through aye."  
  
Kakashi made a noise which resembled a snort, his arms crossing neatly to rest on the counter top. Naruto then realized the other man had finished his soup, but he was _still_ sitting here. His heart fluttered in his chest as he then became aware he was leaning comfortably over the wooden surface, their faces much closer in proximity of what could be considered normal conversing distance.  
  
"So what do architects do in their free time?" He questioned, casually resting his chin on his hand which was propped up by his elbow.  
  
"Aside from eating soup at three in the morning?" Kakashi said, a crooked smirk twisting at his kissable rosy lips.  
  
Sparks firecrackered within Naruto's abdomen at the expression. "Yeah." He chuckled.  
  
"Hm." Stunning chrome eyes peered off into the distance in thought, the faint Christmas music in the background suddenly becoming very audible as Kakashi took his time to respond. "Go for walks, read, find flaws in some building structures, meditate-"  
  
"What are you doing later?" Naruto interrupted, unable to stop himself.  
  
He didn't want to wait another week -possibly longer- to see the silver haired beauty again. He wanted to be around him, to be with him, and not just in the diner. He just _had_ to have Kakashi alone for himself. It seemed selfish, perhaps, but Naruto could no longer contain his almost feral desire that began brewing the moment he laid eyes on the man. He wanted to see that perfect face, twisted in bliss. He wanted to have that body writhing and squirming against his own, mark that ivory flesh with his teeth.  
  
Naruto shifted his legs, adjusting the tightness his pants had suddenly taken on as his cock subtly stirred to life. Kakashi stared at him silently, his mouth just barely open. Fucking Christ. Did he even _know_ how good he looked? Naruto swallowed hard in the back of his throat. He could only imagine how Kakashi would _taste -_ or better yet- _feel._  
  
"You mean.." Kakashi began, searching for the right words.  
  
"Yes. _Later._ As in, three hours from now, six-thirty in the fucking morning, later."  
  
"Ah, I see." Kakashi paused, his defined cheekbones raising as his trademark lazy smirk formed again on his handsome features. "That depends. Are you offering something just as enjoyable as the soup?"   
  
Naruto allowed himself to chuckle lightly, leaning forwards over the counter to speak his next words in a hushed, husky tone. "Trust me when I say I can offer things _much_ more enjoyable than the soup."  
  


* * *

  
  
  
The few hours of which Naruto had to wait to leave his early morning shift to the breakfast workers clocking in at six-thirty went by more quickly than he would've expected. Even so, each minute that dragged on of shameless flirting and fucking one another with their eyes was taking its' toll. It took a lot of willpower not to take Kakashi right there on the diner floor. Naruto was still somewhat surprised Kakashi had actually stayed the entire time, he half expected the man to grow bored and take his leave.  
  
To have captured even a _small_ amount of interest from the silver haired beauty was enough to have his heart flutter in his chest and palms grow sweaty. Naruto put on his usual socially confident, optimistic behavior, but deep down he was more nervous and exited than he had ever been before in his life. Part of it could be from the fact that even though he grew to learn a little more about Kakashi in the three hour time span, he was still as inexplicably mysterious as ever.  
  
When Konohamaru and the rest of the early breakfast team finally arrived, Naruto couldn't leave faster. He had quickly snatched his coat and hat from the employee lockers, striding out into the common area to see Kakashi throwing his expensive-looking wool faux coat over his shoulders, buttoning it up with swift movements of his long, slim fingers. He knew he shouldn't be so eager to leave with a stranger, but never in his life could he recall feeling so physically _and_ mentally drawn to another human being. It was almost unreal.  
  
"Who's place?" He asked curiously.   
  
"I'm staying near here, about a ten minute walk."  
  
Naruto nodded, following Kakashi out of the door. He'd much rather not catch the bus thirty minutes downtown to his shitty and overpriced apartment of which he was absolutely positive was a complete disaster. It was already fairly bright outside when the two exited the diner. Nippy early December air of Manhattan caused Naruto to shiver, shoving his glove-less hands underneath his armpits.  
  
They walked along the narrow street which connected into a main road that led to Madison Avenue, just shy of Harlem. Naruto walked alongside Kakashi, their shoulders gently brushing as they weaved through the crowds of people walking, jogging, and biking on the hoarded sidewalks. Naruto took a glance up at the taller individual, an unknown feeling causing his face to break out in a small smirk.  
  
He was strolling the streets going towards upper Manhattan with an absolute living god. As they neared the nicer buildings, Naruto's eyes got slightly larger when they reached some particularly large apartments that could only cost an arm and a leg per month. Kakashi led him to the front doors of the ridiculously enormous structure, walking in to get right on an elevator. When they reached his room on one of the upper levels, the man dug out his keys from his coat pocket and opened the door.  
  
Naruto's jaw all but hit the floor when he stepped inside Kakashi's apartment, closing the door behind him. The space -by New York standards- was fucking enormous. Just the living room was about the size of his entire place. Wide sapphires snapped around in every direction, taking in the fancy designed interior, sleek dark brown wood floors and oddly shaped yet exquisite furniture, the massive window that gave a _perfect_ view of the city below. He had his doubts about Kakashi actually being an architect, but after seeing the inside of his apartment..   
  
He couldn't dwell on his thoughts for long because Kakashi was now standing in front of him, a subtle quirk to the corners of his mouth. Naruto blinked in confusion as the man raised one of his hands, pointer finger extended upwards. Naruto followed to where Kakashi was pointing to, tilting his skull back to see positioned above the door frame was a little green leaf-like decor, a mistletoe.  
  
"Convenient that happens to be your _only_ Christmas decor." He chuckled, slipping off his shoes.  
  
"I'm a simple man." Kakashi answered with a hum of amusement while stepping forwards.  
  
Naruto suddenly felt even smaller without his shoes on even though Kakashi had taken his off as well. He was vaguely aware of his rapidly increasing pulse when he peered up into those stunning, calm grey eyes. Naruto craned his neck, bringing his lips level with the taller man's as their soft surface grazed against his own partially dry ones. Kakashi then leaned slightly forwards, closing the milliliter of distance just like that.  
  
At first the kiss was soft, hesitant, curious. Though, as he more eagerly pressed against those delectable pale lips with his own, all gentleness was forgotten. Naruto's fingers fastened upon Kakashi's coat, pulling the fabric towards him as their chests came into contact. He opened his mouth, greeted with the slick wet muscle of Kakashi's tongue as it engaged in war with his own. Already in that short time he could feel his cock beginning to harden in his pants.  
  
Naruto moaned slightly against the other man's mouth, tugging against the thick fabric of his coat which was returned by Kakashi shrugging the item off, letting it fall carelessly to the floor. He instantly slid his hands underneath Kakashi's t-shirt, the ripple of strong abs against his palms nearly made Naruto dizzy. Kakashi finally broke away from the kiss to draw in a sharp breath as his fingers ghosted over the hardened bud of his nipple, pinching the flesh between two fingers before rolling it and doing the same to the other one.  
  
Kakashi's hands reached for the zipper of his coat, and Naruto ceased his actions only to help the man slide it off his body and drop it on the wooden surface near the other one. His now painfully hard cock brushed against Kakashi's leg, and Naruto swore through gritted teeth at the friction, wrapping his arms around the solid body to pull him into another heated kiss, his hands still under the thin fabric of Kakashi's shirt.  
  
This time, he was the one to move away to release a low groan. Kakashi's hand sneaked beneath the lining of his pants and the elastic of his briefs, slim fingers wrapping firmly around his erection. Naruto rolled his hips forward, shivering while the hairs on the back of his neck rose at the slight relief to his throbbing member. Kakashi's teeth dragged over the skin of his neck followed by his tongue, and Naruto had to stop himself from cumming in the mans palm in that exact moment.  
  
Kakashi's hand soon moved away, only to snag the fabric of his shirt and pull him towards a hallway. Naruto nearly stumbled at how demanding Kakashi's actions were, but that was the very thing that brought a smirk spreading across his face. Kakashi wanted this just as much as him. That pleased Naruto in many ways. He was hauled into another room, the bedroom, as was obvious by the large mattress and neatly spread dark comforters.  
  
Naruto peeled off his shirt the moment Kakashi disregarded his own, and his eyes immediately went straight towards the tribal wolf tattoo that curled around the man's side on his rib-cage, stopping at one toned pectoral while the tail end stopped mid oblique. The dark ink looked marvelous against Kakashi's fair skin, and Naruto had the sudden urge to trace every line, swirl, curve, and pattern with his fingers -then tongue.   
  
_"God.."_ He breathed out, placing a palm on the taller individual's muscular torso. "Could you get anymore fucking hot?"  
  
Kakashi smirked, planting a kiss on the side of his neck, then collar bone, then chest all while continuing to move down until he dropped to his knees. All oxygen had exited Naruto's body at the sight of Kakashi kneeling before him, fiddling with the zipper on his jeans. Well, his question was answered. Kakashi tugged at the sides of the denim, pulling them down along with his briefs until both fabrics dropped to Naruto's ankles in which he then kicked them aside.  
  
Naruto twitched as Kakashi's warm breath ghosted along his shaft, his slim fingers teasingly gliding up the hard length while he peered up at him almost mischievously. Naruto bit the inside of his lip, mentally engraving this moment to be stored within his brain forever. He shuttered when Kakashi's tongue dragged against the underside, and it took all of his strength for his legs not to give out once the tip disappeared into that teasing hot mouth.  
  
"Nnf.."  
  
Kakashi sucked gently on the head of his cock, his tongue darting repeatedly over the slit, catching all the precum that had beaded along the surface. Naruto let out a long, low groan as inch after inch of his dick slipped past those perfect pink lips. His abdomen tightened as pleasure worked through every nerve of his body, and he placed a hand on one of Kakashi's broad shoulders, dull fingernails digging into milky skin.  
  
He closed his eyes when Kakashi began slowly bobbing his head, melting to the feel of that sinfully amazing mouth. A steady rhythm started of Naruto rolling his hips forwards to meet every downward movement of the man's skull. Kakashi soon let Naruto's cock slide past his lips, a thin line of saliva trailing his bottom lip to the shaft as he panted for a few moments while stroking the length quickly with his palm.  
  
Kakashi took in his dick for a second time, and what the man couldn't fit in his mouth, he instead curled his fingers around the remainder while applying twice as much suction than before. Naruto gasped when Kakashi moaned around his cock, and his eyes flashed open to peer down at those breathtaking features. Lips spread wide, ivory complexion flushed, defined cheekbones hollowed out while his eyes remained just barely open, glazed over in lust.  
  
"Damn it." Naruto hissed, feeling that pressure in his abdominal region building up far too quickly.  
  
Naruto quickly grabbed a fistful of that thick silver hair surprisingly soft to the touch, moving Kakashi's head away to prevent himself from cumming once more. Kakashi licked his lips, breathing heavily. It was then Naruto noticed one of Kakashi's hands was behind his lower back and his pants were partially pulled down, his hips creating subtle grinding motions as he already began prepping himself.  
  
Naruto smirked. "Impatient, are we?"   
  
Kakashi merely managed a breathless groan in response, rising to his feet when Naruto gave a gentle tug of silver tresses. The other man promptly disregarded his pants and boxers, and Naruto was left standing before a completely exposed Kakashi. He momentarily relished the silver haired god in all his glory, dragging his gaze from head to toe, and back again.  
  
What did he do to deserve such an extraordinary thing?  
  
Naruto all but pushed Kakashi back onto the mattress, climbing on top of him to collide their mouths messily against each other, tasting himself on Kakashi's tongue. He moaned at the feeling of the other man's well endowed cock sliding against his own, and Naruto's eyes widened when Kakashi's muscles suddenly flexed and he grabbed a hold of his arms, flipping them over so that his long legs were positioned on either side of him, straddling his hips.  
  
The other man then reached underneath a nearby pillow, pulling out a small bottle. Naruto watched with hungry eyes as Kakashi squeezed a generous amount of lube onto his hand and threw the bottle aside. A strawberry tang filled the air, and Naruto felt his lips twitch upward. Kakashi's hand coated his erection thoroughly with the strawberry scented lube before he grabbed the shaft, elevating his hips while positioning the tip at his entrance.  
  
Absolutely captivated, Naruto got a front row seat to watching Kakashi's muscles seize, rolling underneath ivory flesh in small spasms as his body shuttered when he slowly, carefully, sank himself onto the cock beneath him. Gradually, that impossibly tight heat sheathed the entirety of his dick, and Naruto had to refrain from snapping his hips upward and begin pounding away like he so badly longed to do.  
  
Kakashi's toned pale thighs twitched, his mouth falling open as he released a few shaky exhales. Naruto bit his lip when the silver haired beauty's hips rose before easing back down, supple cheeks pressed firmly against his pelvis as his cock was once again buried to the hilt. Kakashi placed a hand on his chest, leaning forwards while beginning to rock his hips in a steady rhythm.  
  
One of the other man's eyes fell shut, arched silver brows hitched in a frown as slick pale fingers twitched against Naruto's chest. Kakashi's head tilted back, exposing that lovely long neck and chiseled jawline while he let out a low throaty groan, the noise sending tingles up his spine. Naruto's hands moved to Kakashi's waist, helping his movements by applying more force and rolling his hips up to meet Kakashi's steadily increasing bounces.  
  
"Ah- hnnf, _fuck._ " Kakashi breathed, his other hand moving up to swipe at a few damp sweaty strands of silver locks that had fallen in front of his face.  
  
Naruto grunted as Kakashi's actions roughened, each drop of his hips created an audible impact of flesh on flesh and made that suppressed heat in his stomach ignite tenfold. His hands began wandering over the chiseled expanse of Kakashi's upper body as far as he could reach, gliding over smooth flesh. The figure above him then lost it's rhythm as Kakashi gasped, thighs abruptly squeezing against Naruto's sides while his body trembled, and that's when Naruto knew he had found that sweet spot.  
  
He placed his palms on Kakashi's sides just underneath his ribs and began thrusting upwards, sliding his cock nearly all the way out to the tip before ramming back inside, striking Kakashi's prostate each time. Kakashi dug his teeth into his bottom lip to prevent from yelling aloud as his body was wracked with ecstasy. Naruto felt the cock against his stomach oozing with precum, and he reached forward with one hand to wrap his fingers around the thick girth and began pumping in time with his thrusts.  
  
"Mnf, N-Naruto.. I'm going to cum,  _all over you._ " Kakashi groaned.  
  
That was enough to have Naruto almost fall off the edges of his climax that he continued to ride out this long. Kakashi's voice -which was noticeably a few octaves deeper- sent an uncontrollable shiver to pass through his body. Everything in that moment was so good, so perfect, it was an absolute dream. Naruto's thrusts became erratic and uneven, breath coming out in short desperate pants as he gripped the physique above him with bruising force.  
  
Kakashi hissed in what appeared to be pain mixed with pleasure, his beautiful face twisting up in an expression that could have any man or woman at their knees before him. Dull fingernails dug into his pecs as Kakashi's fingers curled, his body going rigid before a strangled yell was torn from his throat. The cock Naruto pumped in his fist began throbbing, milky streams of cum spurting out and coating his appendage, stomach, and chest, narrowly missing his face with the white substance.  
  
"Holy shit-"  
  
Naruto's head snapped to the side as his entire body was then overwhelmed with pleasure. His back arched from the mattress, more inaudible lines of profanity fluttering past his lips as Kakashi clenched around him during his orgasm; wave after wave of ecstasy struck his core as that delectably tight heat constricted repeatedly on his pulsating cock, milking him for everything he had.  
  
Kakashi slumped over him for a long moment, forearm resting against the designer wooden headboard as he regained his breath. Naruto waited until his heartbeat was no longer thrumming in his eardrums and his breathing had slowed to a fairly normal pace before peering up into those wonderful grey eyes. Kakashi looked down at his work, white painted over tan skin brought forth a mischievous smirk curling at the taller man's mouth.  
  
_"Just hear those sleigh bells jingle-ing ring ting tingle-ing toooo."_  
  
Naruto arched an eyebrow at the random outburst of song from the other, watching in utter confusion as Kakashi reached over to the side of the bed, sliding open the dark weirdly shaped dresser drawer to pull out a Christmas hat. The taller man set the hat on top of his head crookedly, a few spiky silver strands poking out underneath the red and white fabric as his smirk widened. No force on this planet could stop Naruto's own enormous toothy smile, happiness fluttering in his chest as he loudly sang out the next verse simultaneously with Kakashi.  
  
_"Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you!"_  
  
This upcoming Christmas was going to be a fun one indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> i kNoW iTs n0wHeRE nEAr cHriSTmAS yEt bUt idC
> 
> French onion soup was kinda the modern version here of Kakashi's favorite miso soup with eggplant
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xM4rIMWvSm4  
> ^ That's what I was listening to when writing this fic lmao.


End file.
